Noodles!
by Gaia798
Summary: Ash finds Paul and tells him to be nice. But is Paul a little too nice? Commashipping,Rated M for Yaoi, teenage love, and possible fanservice.
1. Be nice!

Ash and friends were walking down the street and as usual, Ash started to get hungry. "Brock when are we going to get there!" "At least before sundown." Brock replied. "I don't wanna wait that long!" "You are really immature." Dawn stated bluntly. Her tummy started to growl. "Ha-ha!" "Shut up!" The trio finally got to Hippowdon village, a few miles away from Floaroma Town. "Hay let's go to that noodle restaurant." Ash pointed to a building that said "World's best noodles" on it.

They entered the shop. "Hey Ash." Dawn tugged on his shirt. Ash turned around to find Paul sipping his drink at a nearby table. "Hay Paul!" Ash yelled across the restaurant attracting some unwanted attention to Ash. Ash got up and sat in Paul's booth opposite of Paul.

"So how many badges have you gotten?" Ash said. "..." "I have 7!" "You're annoying." Paul stood up and walked away. Ash followed. "Ash we're not done yet!" Dawn cried. "Ash will be ok." Brock said cheerfully. "Ok."

"So let's have a Pokémon battle!" Ash said walking beside Paul. "..." "You could say something." "Get away from me!" "You could be a little nicer." Paul smiled. Paul smiled! "You want me to be nice?" Paul grabbed the back of Ash's shirt and dragged him into the Pokémon Center, down the hallway, and into his room.

"Hay what are you doing!" Ash protested. He started to grab at Paul to get him off. However, Paul was much stronger and threw him on the floor. "I'm going to be nice just once." Paul pushed his lips in a rough kiss. Ash started to blush._ He's kissing me! It's wrong!_ Ash pushed Paul off him and ran out the door.

_He didn't do that! He didn't just do that! He,he,he ahhhhhhhhh!_ Tears started to flow as he ran down the street to a nearby park. He snuggled up by a tree and started to bawl. _And I liked it..._


	2. On the run

It was late at night. The Mercrow were even starting to tuck in for the night. Ash was lying under the tree where his heart was breaking.

_P..Paul he kissed...me!_ Ash brought his hands up and touched his lips.

*Bam*

Ash jumped at the sound "What was that!" He stood up and leaned against the tree. A dark figure holding a gun came closer and closer.

"Stay back!"

*Bam* the shot missed but Ash was about to wet his pants. _First Paul now this!_ The figure became clearer. A teenage boy with purple locks, an angelic face, and dark clothing.

"Hey, you ran away from me." He slyly spoke.

"Get away from me!" *Bam* Ash was visibly shaking.

" I want to be nice again, really nice." He was a few inches away from Ash. Paul poked his silver gun up against Ash's chin.

"Come on, back to the Pokémon center babe."

"Paul please I don't want to!"Paul poked his chin again. "Ok ok! Just put that thing away!"

The two walked into the Pokémon center. "Ash!" a girlish voice called. Dawn ran over to the two boys.

"Ash we were so worried about you!" Paul nudged ash in the back.

Ash hesitantly spoke. "I'm alright aren't I? I will be rooming with Paul tonight."

Dawn looked over at the purple haired boy. Paul glared at her.

"You sure?"

"Yah"

Paul and Ash walked down to his room.

"Paul I don't like this!" Paul smirked and ripped his clothes off.

It was James! "Haha! Got you!" James fired a bazooka and Caught Ash with a net. James smirked and hit ash over the head.

When ash came to, he was tied up. He rolled onto his side.

"ummm" Paul was lying next to him also tied up.

"So stupid you got caught too."

"Hey! Wait how did you get here anyway if James was you?"

Paul rolled onto his other side. His back facing Ash. "Jessie seduced you?"

Paul flipped back over "Like hell!" Ash raised an eyebrow, amused.

"She was dressed as that girl from pokéguys magazine." "You read that?" "Duh, all men read it." "but the girls where such skimpy...uh" He felt his face getting hot. "I just read it because I'm bored. I'd rather have the real thing. Paul's lips touched Ash's in a brief kiss.

"Alright stop your gayness and listen up! Give us your Pokémon!" Jessie stayted.

Paul chucked deeply. "What's so funny!" James insisted. Paul sat up. "This" He pulled the ropes off. Paul reached behind him. He pulled out a black pistol. *Bam* Paul fired a warning shot.

"Two can play at this game!" James reached behind him.

*Bam*

"Hahn!" Paul screamed. His hand was covered in blood. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Paul switched hands. He pointed the gun at ash.

"What!"

*Bam* Ash felt loose ropes around him. _He shot the ropes off! _*Bam* Smoke swarmed the room.

"Come on!" Paul grabbed Ash's arm. The two ran down the hall.

"Do you have a gun!?" Paul asked. "Umm no." "Useless baby!"

A dead end stopped the two. "Crud!" Ash said. Paul face was expressionless. "I guess we are dead." Ash said. Paul aimed his pistol at the fire alarm. *Bam* The bell started ringing. "Initiating self destruct sequence." "That's the fire alarm!" Paul yelled.


	3. The Escape

Noodles ch3 enjoy~

"Run!" Paul exclaimed.

Detonating in three seconds

Ash reached for the door handle...

Self destruct activated. Your cookies are ready.

"Cookies?" Both of them said. Looking at each other they had a blank expression. Ash rubbing his stomach "I'm kinnda hungry."

"Get out the door or your tiny brain will be done" Paul poked his gun in Ash's face.

"Alright! Don't point that thing at me!" Ash opened the door.

The ground caved in beneath their feet.

The two fell to the bottom of a pit with a crash

"Owwww. That hurt!" Ash cried. 'Damn it!" Paul yelled

"Where do you think you're going! Prepare for trouble! And Make it double. To protect our cookies with detonation! To eat them with out tax evasion! To dominate cookies is our number one goal! With this Pikachu and you in the hole!

The duo held up ash's yellow Pikachu. "Jessie! Jame-* bang bang bang*

"Shut the hell up we know who you are! Now give us back that pikachu or your gonna have a hole in that fucking head of yours!"

"Geez what a potty mouth" Jessie said.

Paul held up his gun.

Wow Paul kinnda looks sexy with that gun. Ash noticed red seeping from his arm.

"Paul you're still bleeding!" Reaching out his hand to help.

"Don't touch me!" Ash stepped back

"Awww they look like a married couple! Good thing, since you two are going to be there a while. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cried from inside the container.

*Bang* "Let pikachu go now!" Paul breathed.

Paul started to shake, clutching to his wound.

" Give...it ...to ...ash...ash." Paul was gasping for air.

"Paul!" Ash held Paul as he collapsed.

"Ash...d..don't worry about me! j...jjjust get that damn rat of yours!"

"But Paul!" Ash's eyes were dripping.

"DO IT!" He commanded.

Ash grabbed Paul's gun and climbed up the side of the hole.

"Get back down there!" James yelled

"That's what she said!" Ash yelled back *bang*

"My arm! he hit my arm!" James yelled

The container cracked open. "Pika-pi-pikachu!" "Pikachu! oh I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Well think again!" Jessie held a gun pointed right at Ash. "Say goodbye! Ahahahahaha!" *Bang*

-_Commercial break_-

"Hello I'm Reggie Shinji! Are you tired of being a loser? Fells like nobody loves you? Then try my new product, ~love me.

This product sprays on your eyes causing you to have your eyes water and you will get a lot of attention! Let's ask one of our satisfied customers!"

*monotone "Hello my name is Paul Shinji. uhhhh and ever since my brother forced this crap on me nobody leaves my alone! I don't want all these losers around me! Reggie tied me up and forced-"

"Ok thank you satisfied customer! So call us at 1800-love me"

Warning! Side effects are itching, runny nose, pokemon fantasizing, purple hair, and commashipping crazy.

"Reggie! Why are those girls surrounding me with that voodoo product of yours?"

*This product does not exist*

_End of break_

Ash looked up, Paul was standing in front of them. His arms open wide. He staggered.

"Run."

"But Paul!"

"Run dammit!" His eyes were furious.

Ash turned away and ran. He ran as fast as his legs were able to run.

Paul...

My friend! My rival! My...my...my...my love! You always tried to protect me even

when I was being a total idiot! And now I'm running away from him. He gave his life for me!

Ash couldn't see anymore. He ran and ran, crying the whole time.

He became exhausted and knelt down

"PAUL!" "pika...chu" Ash looked at the yellow rodent with tear filled eyes. "At least you're safe."

He put on a fake smile. More of sadness than comfort.

The sun began to rise. And the carriums changed forme.

"hoooooh!"

Ash looked towards the sky

"Ho-Oh!" Ash said in awe. The fire-bird flew over the rising sun. It's feathers shone in the dawn's rays. It soon flew out of sight.

"Ash!"

Dawn and Brock were running towards him.

"Ash are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Yah" Ash shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."

_"You left me there to die! You basterd! You should have been the one who died! Nobody likes you! No, I liked you. I loved you! And you killed me! You killed me!"_

"Ahhh!" Ash sat up in his bed, Gasping for breath.

"Oh Paul" A single tear ran down his face.

So what did you think? Review PLZ!


	4. It's over, ending chapter

Chapter 4 the revalation

Ash was lying down in the pokemon center. One eye closed. Then the other

"Hey ash try to catch me!"paul said happly. Waveing his arm to get his attention.

"Paul this isn't like you." "What do you mean? I'm happy to be with you!" Paul ran into ash's arms embraceing him.

Paul's arm was around ash's waist tightly. "I longed to be in you arms. To feel you lips tough mine. And give me that special something that all boys want." Paul lowerd his hand.

"Who poney!" Ash pushed paul away.

Paul looked hurt and rejacected. "But…"

"No!" Ash yelled.

"I riscked my life for you, you now treat me like this! I love you Ash!" Pauls eyes became glossy and teary.

He wisperd "save me"

"ash wake up!" dawn shook him.

"Ash time to go to the next city!" Dawn happly said

Ash sat up, looked dawn in the eye "No, I can't" Ash got off the bed and moved over to his clothes. "Ash! Not infront of me!" Dawn squiled.

"Then get out!" Ash pushed Dawn out the door.

"Baka (stupid)" Dawn started walking down the white wlled halway.

_Save me!_

"Paul…"

_Run dammit!_

"Paul…"

_You're annoying_

"He got killed"

_Useless baby!_

I'm going to get paul back!

Ash ran down the hallway and out the pokemon center. He looked up the hill were there was a peak of a building at the top.

Ash took off into a full fleged sprint.

-_comercial break_-

*Reggie's encyclopedia of things to know~

"Hello I'm Reggie shinji! Today we are looking at what takes gaia798 so long on fanfic!" Reggie turned around to face gaia. She was leaning on her hand. "So exactly what is takeing you so long?" "Lazy." Reggie sweatdropped. "Uh, anything else?" "No." Crickets could be heard from outside. Paul stomped into the studio. "What the hell! Is that your freakin exuse!" Gaia looked over at the purple haired boy. Gaia smiled "I'm not too lazy to make a evasshipping lemon though." Paul blushed. "You don"t need to go that far Gaia." Reggie said, waveing his hand. "Shut up or I'll make you do things that would take years of terapy to fix." Reggie shiverd. "Uh until next time!" Reggie waved his hand. Gaia smiled. "This next part contains some interesting parts so turn away if you are a yuri fan. Goodbye!"

-_end_-

Ash ran up the hill not minding the toll it was takeing on his body. _Almost there!_

**-Inside team rocket's headquarters-**

Paul was breathing heavly. His face was dripping with blood, a pool formed on the tile

floor. He yanked on the chains that were binding him to the wall. _Damn, this is something like you would see in elfin lied._

Footsteps clanked in the room. Paul looked up. "Well, you're still alive." Jessie said. "Yah, so what? You're gonna kill me anyways."

Jessie lifted up Paul's chin. "I want to have a slave to tend to my every wish. So I'll beat you until all that rebellion inside you is gone." She let go of his face.

"Damn you." Jessie kicked Paul in the stoumach. He threw up blood and gagged for air. Jessie srolled out of the room. He closed his eyes.

****************%%%%%%*****************

Ash reached the top of the mountain. He sat down to catch his breath. "Paul hang in there just a little longer.

He stood back up and slowly creaped to the side of the building. he opend the door and sneeked inside. _You think they would have tighter security._

Ash noticed Jessie walking out of the room. Ash jumped in a barrel. He waited for her to pass by. When she was far enough away he made his way to the room.

There he noticed Paul. "Paul!" Ash ran over too him. He wrapped his armes around his delicite body. Paul slowly opend his eyes.

"Ash, I toled you to run." 'Why would I leave my angel here?" Ash pressed his lips to Paul's. Paul closed his eyes, he moaned. Ash put his lips by paul's ear. "You think, you would of missed out on this if I hadn't come back." "Shut u-"

Paul was cut off by lips. Ash pushed his tounge inside paul's moist cavern. He moaned again.

Ash trailed a hand up paul's shirt and played with what he found. "Ash…mmm." Paul turned his head in shyness. "Now don't do that Paul."Ash cupped his cheek and turned Paul's face tawards him. Ash leaned in for another kiss and rubbed his hips ageinst paul's "Ahhhh…Ash!"

"Hahahaha! Having foreplay so early in the morning?" Team Rocket smiled. "Unlock Paul now!" Jessie put up her hands."But doesn't that make the moment sweeter, having one of you in bondage?" Both boys blushed.

"Hands up!" Officer jenny yelled. A team of police officers gathered around. Ash smiled. "It's over!" They took Team Rocket into custody. A police officer unlocked Paul and carried him to the ambulace waiting outside.

Ash held Paul's hand on the way to the hospital.

_I love you so much paul._

Paul was taken to the ER room. Everyday Ash would sit around talking to paul in his hospital room. "Hey, there discharing me tomorrow." Paul said with a smile. Ash's face lit up "You wanna get some noodles for lunch tomorrow then?" Paul smirked. "Shure"

Ash looked at the time. "I have to go. It's past visiting hours." "See you tomorrow!" "Yah, see ya!" Paul laid down in his bed.

"Hey Paul." Paul looked over, his eyes widend. "James!" James heald up a bat. "Goodnight loverboy." "No!"

*******%%%%%%********

"Oh crap! O forgot to give him a good night kiss!" he spun around and ran to Paul's room

Ash enterd Paul's room. His eyes widend. Blood was all ofer the wall and the floor. paul's head was smashed and blood trickled down the bed sheet. "PAUL!" James grabbed ash's arms and pushed him out the window.

_Why? Everything was perfict Paul and I were going to go on a date tomorrow. And now-_ *Splat*

James looked out the window. "You're right Ash, It's over"

Noodles 

Hey sorry for the sad ending but that's why it's rated M. thanks for reading noodles! Review please!


End file.
